


Cafe Chatter

by LinesAndColors



Series: Casual Spies [1]
Category: Spies In Disguise (2019)
Genre: Café, Friendship, Lance is a Dense MF, M/M, Walter Beckett & Marcy Kappel - Freeform, Walter is Obviously Flirting With Lance, glitter coffee
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:55:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26682550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LinesAndColors/pseuds/LinesAndColors
Summary: Marcy and Walter meet up in a Cafe as friends do and the conversation of course, turns to Walter's constant flirty that Lance just never picks up on.You cannot look me in the eye and tell me Walter Sat-On-Bound-Lances-Lap Beckett was not actively flirting with Lance through that entire movie.
Relationships: Walter Beckett & Marcy Kappel, Walter Beckett/Lance Sterling
Series: Casual Spies [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2078886
Comments: 5
Kudos: 154





	Cafe Chatter

Snow drifted down between moving crowds outside the window as Walter settled into his seat and took a slow sip of the warm coffee, both hands surrounding it enjoying the heat that radiated off the edges of the cup. The cafe he sat in had long been a personal favorite of his. Yeah, they had good coffee and that was nice but Walter was sold when he discovered their secret menu. Where else was he supposed to get black coffee that tasted like gingerbread or coffee that literally glitters, though that last one was courtesy of a suggestion Walter himself gave the staff.

Pleased and content, he slumped against the chair and let his head fall back just in time to see Marcy walk through the doorway, the five different bells above the door giving off a cacophonous welcome. He watched her upsidedown eyes give the bells an judgemental look before looking around the cafe and finally spotting him. Her stern expression smoothed into something a bit softer as she waved and Walter waved back. She walked over, Walter straightening up as she did, and settled in the seat across from him.

"So I didn't know how you like coffee," Walter started, pushing the other cup across the table toward her, "So I just got black and asked for a copious amount of sugar and cream," and he pushed the pile of coffee additives toward her as well, "and let me tell you they delivered, I had to tell them to stop when the sugar packets start spilling out of my arms so if that's not enough then," he cut off as she picked up the cup and took a sip of it straight. He gave her a large approving grin at her choice. "Ahah, a fellow connesiour of good coffee I see," he purred out as he leaned across the table on one arm, head tilting in an overdramatic pose that was supposed to convey suaveness but fell short by quite a few marks.

"Really depends on my mood," Marcy shrugged, "I've been dealing with too many idiots this morning to appreciate anything other then a bitter burn."

Walter gave a big nod, fluffy curls bouncing with his head, "Understandable, you know, you could always just use that gadget I gave you the other day, I'm just saying it could rea-"

"No." Marcy cut him off before he could start trying to convince her to use his 'Healthy Communication Serum' yet again, though a twitch of a smile found itself on her face anyway.

Walter shrugged with a grin, "Your loss, though you know it's been scientifically proven that-"

"Walter." She intturupts again, "As much as I'm sure whatever statistics you're about to drop must be very exciting," to which Walter grin widened, "I didn't come here to talk about the amazing and wonderful benefits of serotonin." To which Walter pouted but quickly shrugged it off.

"Alright then, no science facts. Got it. I get it. You just can't appreciate the good things in life, no biggie, Lance can't either. You two should form a club."

Marcy rolled her eyes with a fond smile at Walters theatrics, "Sure, science rocks, I know," she looked over to see Walter practically buzzing with happy energy at her copying one of his favorite workplace phrases before she moved on, "though speaking of Lance, there's a subject I want to talk about." She took a sip of her coffee and raised an eyebrow at him.

Walter groaned and slumped back in his seat, "No, he still hasn't realized."

Marcy grinned at his frustration and set her cup down, "Seriously? I really thought the pick up lines would work."

Walter threw his hands up, narrowly missing his own cup of coffee as he does so before smacking himself in the face with both hands as he groaned again, "No! They didn't! I looked the man in the eye and said 'If I were an enzyme, I’d be DNA helicase so I could unzip your genes.' and he just started at me with that look he gets when he thinks I've done something weird but doesn't want to point it out, and he just kept talking about his pecking new feather suit." He paused for a breath, letting his arms fall back to the table, "Not that I don't like his feather suit, I very very much do like his feather suit but for heavens sake how much more obvious can I get without hanging a sign from my neck that says 'take me now bird boy.'" 

Marcy's grin only grew as she listened, mirth dancing in her eyes, "To be fair, Lance knows only enough science talk to be able to sound smart when talking about his gadgets. I don't think he knows what heli-, he-, whatever was you said, is."

Walter immediately straightened back up and visibly expanded with energy as he took a breath and launched into a detailed description of helicase and primase and how DNA works and is built and Marcy, for her credit, just let him go this time, zoning out as she took a few more drinks from her coffee. Eventually Walter ran out of steam and settled down. "So yeah, DNA, and, well, yeah okay, I guess you have a point. Lance doesn't really know that stuff but still, I said 'unzip your genes.' You don't have to be a rocket scientist to understand what unzip your genes means Marcy! The man's just dense!"

Marcy chuckled and acquiesced, "You're not wrong. I think Lance is so used to everyone flirting with him that it just doesn't register for him. I swear I saw crow bring him a shiny button the other day."

Walter's grin snuck back onto his face, "Ah, crows are also a very good bird, did you know, fun fact, that crows have-"

"Walter." Marcy said warningly.

Walter grinned sheepishly, "Right right, no science." Before taking a swig of his own drink.

The two sat in companionable science for a bit, each thinking through their conversation and whatever other thoughts caught their fancy before Marcy finally spoke, "Have you considered just, asking him out?"

Walter deflated a bit as he winced, "Ah, well, therein lies the real problem I guess. I still have no idea what his sexuality is. On one hand, he treats guys with the same smooth talk he treats girls, but on the other hand, he literally smooth talked to a traffic light he wanted to turn green the other day, so," Walter trailed off, looking down at his hands and falling back against his seat, "I just, while I know I'd be okay with continuing our partnership even if he rejected me, I feel like Lance would start over thinking and get weird about it and I just don't want that. Plus, like you said, everyone flirts with him but I have yet to see him really take much interest in anyone. Maybe he's like you," he gestured at Marcy.

Marcy hummed in thought and looked out the window. "Well, I can't say what his sexuality is, maybe he is straight, maybe he is ace. Hell, chances are he's only attracted to himself, the narcissist, but I will say, you two have been through awkward hell and back. The amount of blackmail you two probably have on each other, just the idea of it makes me shudder. I highly doubt you asking him out could possibly lead to more awkwardness then any of the rest. Hell dude, you had to enlarge his dick along with his hand, there's not much more weird you can get then that."

Walter sunk down into his shoulders with an embarrassed smile, giving off an awkward laugh, "Yeah, that was, yeah. I don't know. I'm happy with where we are right now. I like flirting with him openly, even if he doesn't pick up the hints. Maybe someday I'll bite the bullet and ask him out but for now, I think I'm okay with our partnership as it is."

Marcy studied him for a few seconds, scanning his face for any hint of dishonesty, before nodding, appeased with what she saw. "Very well. Maybe next you should try love poetry." She said, lightening the subject as she drinks again.

Walter grinned once more as he verbally speculated what kind of poetry he could use and how he could deliver it, talks of love birds and doves and messenger pigeons floated across the table as the two settled back into companionable chatter, passing the cold morning with warm friendship and good coffee.

**Author's Note:**

> So, one detail that never fails to amuse me when I think about it. There's the joke that Lance's hand remained small even after being human again, but uh, you know what else shrank in that scene when he first turned into a bird? The man didn't look into his pants with horror for nothing. :)


End file.
